In a wireless, multichannel network of half-duplex nodes, the nodes cannot simultaneously transmit and receive. Thus, if a particular node is the source of one message and a recipient of another message, in order for both messages to be successfully received those two messages could not overlap in time. This restriction limits throughput. There exists a need for a better way to communicate in a wireless, multichannel network of half-duplex nodes.